Satellite systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), utilize satellites to provide location and precision timing information to GPS receivers. During conditions referred to as anti-access area-denial (A2AD) conditions, however, reception of satellite signals (and hence precision timing information) may be severely limited and/or completely denied. To help determine timing information when satellite access has been denied, alternative non-satellite-dependent systems such as star trackers and/or eLoran may be utilized.
It is noted, however, that existing non-satellite-dependent systems are unable to cover the entire earth and are therefore unable to support transfer of operationally relevant precision time to a location anywhere in the world.